


Пища богов

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Curtain story, Fanfic, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, OOC / Out of Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: немного о Питере, Торе и божественном супчике
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест STony 2021





	Пища богов

**Author's Note:**

> написано на задание спецквеста “божественное”; можно рассматривать как сиквел фика “Брокколи”
> 
>   
> 

— Ну же, Пити, давай, — Стив сделал еще одну попытку накормить сына супом, но тот сморщился и отвернулся. — Это же вкусно.

— Это гадость, — пятилетний Питер потыкал пальцем на плавающие в бульоне овощи. — Папа Тони никогда не ест это, почему я должен?!

Стив вздохнул. Он всегда подозревал, что нелюбовь Тони к овощам и прочей полезной пище выйдет им боком. И вот пожалуйста — Питер отказывался обедать как полагается.

Не то чтобы Стив придерживался жестких принципов, нет, он старался готовить так, чтобы устраивало всех. Но воспитатель в садике пожаловалась, что Питер перестал нормально кушать и питается одними булочками. 

А когда решил поговорить с сыном об этом, то Питер ему и сказал — почему это папа Тони ест что хочет и когда хочет, а мне нельзя?

Папе Тони очень повезло, что он отбыл в командировку, иначе бы его заднице не поздоровилось.

Стив вздохнул и снова зачерпнул ложкой суп.

— Питер, понимаешь… папа Тони уже взрослый, и я не могу заставить его есть то, что не хочется.

— А меня можно? — Питер надулся, в глазах заблестели слезы.

— Ну конечно, нет, — Стив бросил ложку и усадил сына на колени. — Просто… ты ведь растешь. Твоему организму нужны витамины и питательные вещества. А из пончиков многого не усвоить.

— Папа Тони говорил, что не ел в детстве противный суп, и вырос, — пробурчал Питер, все еще дуясь.

Стив прикрыл глаза, чтобы не высказать несколько резких вещей про папу Тони. Он любил мужа, но иногда тот доводил его до белого каления.

Дверь кухни грохнула об стену.

— Доброго дня, капитан, и тебе, юный Питер, — голос Тора часто напоминал тихий гром. 

— Привет, Тор, — вздохнул Стив. Он пересадил Питера на его стульчик, чтобы налить Тору тарелку супа. После разборки с очередными плохими парнями богу грома и молний всегда требовалось подкрепиться.

Питер с подозрением смотрел, как Тор потирает руки и берет ложку.

— Благодарю, капитан, — Тор попробовал суп и важно закивал. — Пища, достойная богов Асгарда.

— Он же невкусный, — Питер скривился, глядя в свою тарелку.

— Ты неправ, о юный Питер, — спокойно сказал Тор. — Каждому в Асгарде известно, что бульон благословили боги. Наваристый суп - основа для великих свершений. Плох тот бог, который отказывается от миски горячей сливочной ухи с рыбой после славного побоища.

— Но у нас не сливочная уха, — недоверчиво пробормотал Питер. 

— Нет, но плохим был бы я другом, если бы сказал об этом капитану, — Тор улыбнулся и продолжил поглощать суп.

— В следующий раз я такое приготовлю, — улыбнулся Стив, когда Тор попросил добавки.

— Это будет высшей наградой для меня, — кивнул Тор.

Когда он принялся за вторую порцию, Питер медленно взял ложку и попробовал свой суп.

— А он точно дает силы? — переспросил он. Тор тут же закивал.

— И наполняет божественной мощью. Только нужно есть его каждый день, и тогда ты вырастешь настоящим богом.

— Ну ладно, — Питер с подозрением посмотрел на Тора, потом на отца, но есть начал. — Хочу стать богом!

— Ты будешь достойнейшим из богов, — Тор широко улыбнулся. 

Когда Питер доел всю тарелку и унесся в комнату с пончиком, Стив облегченно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо большое, — с чувством поблагодарил он Тора.

— Я всегда готов помочь другу, — Тор хлопнул Стива по плечу. — Тем более что я вспомнил слова матери, которые она говорила Локи, когда тот был маленьким.

Стив засмеялся.

— Привет, Паучок, я соскучился! — Тони подбросил визжащего от счастья Питера и поймал его в руки. — Слушай, я голоден как волк, как ты смотришь на то чтобы заказать чизбургеры?

Питер замотал головой.

— Папа Стив сегодня приготовил суп с красной рыбой, — важно сказал он. — Если я хочу стать богом, я должен обязательно его съесть. И ты тоже!

— Я? — искренне удивился Тони.

— Да, — Питер слез с его рук и критически посмотрел на папу. — Ты же хочешь, чтобы у тебя было много сил? И папа Стив обидится! Пойдем!

— Пойдем, — вздохнул Тони.

Чего не сделаешь ради блага семьи. И тем более — ради Стива.


End file.
